She calls to me, I must answer
by casacurtin420
Summary: First FanFic be easy. Summary sucks. Bella is a siren and calls to evey vampire who hears her. From birth they were connected. Bella called to him but not the same was she called to everyone else.
1. Chapter 1

Edward POV

September 26, 1982 Alaska

"Eddie please play along or it's no fun." Emmitt wined. I hate when he wines.

"I'm not in the mood. I'm heading back to the house, you can finish up, you look like your enjoying yourself." I do not know why he has to play with his food for so long. I get the hunt and maybe a little toying with my pray, but wrestling for 20 minutes is just boring. I started to run toward the house but heard my brother call for me.

"Oh just wait I'm done. " By the time I turned around to look at him, he was at my side and the bear was drained of its blood. "So what's up with you today? You've been very off."

"I don't know but I feel _Off_." Then all of a sudden I felt a tremor in my chest and I hit the ground.

"Hay little brother what's wrong, too fast for your own good. Tripping now, I can't wait to tell the others."

"Ha Ha. Very funny Emmitt. Let's get going." I was on my feet and we were running through the forest again toward the house. I have no Idea what that was but I'm not going to say anything thing to upset the family until I know. Emmitt can think what he likes but we both know I would never trip.

We made it back to the house and the minute I hit the front door the tremor in my chest is back but this time it is much stronger. It doesn't hurt it was just a powerful tremor and I had no idea why it was happening. I think that is what was bothering me not so much the sensation of the tremor. That I rather liked.

I stood up, went into the house and straight to the living room, and sat on the couch. I figured if I was sitting down maybe, I could cover up the tremor and not end up on the ground again. Alice came fluttering down the steps and straight up to me taking a seat on the table in front of me. She had that knowing look in her eye. I hated when she looked at me like this.

"Can I help you with something?' I asked.

"5, 4, Jasper get in here, 2, 1."

Right when she finished counting the tremors came. That's right I said tremors not tremor. They just would not stop. It was the most amazing feeling I have ever experienced. I couldn't do anything but sit on the couch and ride it out. I couldn't get up and to be truthful I didn't want to.

"Edward what's going on? Are you OK? " Jasper came in the room with the largest smile I have ever seen in my life. But then again I wasn't looking in the mirror. I knew I was the one doing it to him but I couldn't control it. I didn't even know what was doing it to me.

"Jasper what is going on in here? Oh Edward what is wrong your shaking all over but your smiling and it seems to be affecting Jasper too." Esme came walking into the living room followed by Rosalie and Emmitt.

"Edward what is this? I have never felt anything like it before... It's, It's amazing." Jasper was looking right at me with a confused look in his eyes but a huge smile plastered on his face.

"I have no idea but I can't say I want it to go away." Esme, Emmitt and Rose were looking at us like we had ten heads but Alice had a huge smile on her face.

"Isn't it amazing Jasper" Alice said and we both whipped our heads in her direction.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rose asked sounding annoyed like always.

Alice spoke before Jasper could and I didn't even bother to answer. I just wanted to enjoy this. "Something amazing is happening to Edward. I don't know exactly what, I couldn't see it but I felt it right before Edward and Emmitt came home. More importantly, it is just like they said AMAZING!!!!!! I hate to say it but it might be better then sex. But then again it felt totally different so maybe those are not what I want to use as a comparison."

"Alice you are getting off topic Focus." Rose snapped at Alice.

"Right sorry. Well there isn't much more to tell right now. All I know is that somewhere something is happening and it is the best thing in the world for Edward and he is feeling it right now." Everyone turned and looked at me so I just put my head back and closed my eyes.

Fifteen and half hours later the tremors stopped and the feeling slowly died away and I was left feeling empty and tiered for some reason. I never felt tired before, I was a vampire we don't even sleep. Nevertheless, I just couldn't keep my eyes open.

Alice POV

"Trust me he is fine and will wake up soon and you will see he will be fine. However, I have a feeling we will need to accommodate Edward from now on. He will be sleeping regularly now."

"Are you sure?" Esme asked looking confused. The entire family looked confused and worried. I am trying to calm them down but how do you convince five vampires who have never slept once since they were turned, that this was going to be ok.

"I'm telling all of you that I was seen us many years from now and we are all fine and Edward still sleeps regularly but only at night. Well I think it's only at night, I'm not really sure I didn't see a sun or a moon just Edward sleeping."

"ALICE" Everyone yelled at me all at once, except Jasper he just came up next to me and pulled me to his lap on the couch.

"Alice please try to focus we are all real worried here." Jasper whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry what I meant to say was I see Edward sleeping like humans do from now on." I had an idea of why but was not going to share. I needed to see more and see how things unfold before I but in.

"Ok Alice we understand that but do you know why?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't, but I have a feeling this all is a good thing. What I felt and the things I saw were all good. And you all saw Jasper and Edward they were both smiling like little school girls."

"She is right. What I felt through Edward is like nothing I have ever felt before, and I have felt every emotion there is. Well I thought I had but this was something very new. I'm sure Edward will back me up when I say that it was AWSOME. I'm not kidding, I'm talking euphoria times ten. I felt something like this the first time I saw Alice but this was so much stronger."

"Well considering how strongly you both feel about this we will let him sleep and try not to worry." Carlisle reluctantly left the room followed by Esme. Rose and Emmitt still looked worried but they both left the room as well. I turned to Jasper.

"How do you feel?"

"Well now I'm just confused like everyone else. I have a feeling you know more then you are letting on but I have learned that you have your reasons for doing the things you do. So if you are ok then I am ok." That is exactly why I loved this man.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

May 1, 1996

I can't believe that this is really happening. I have been dying to go to school for as long as I can remember and now for the last two years of high school I will get the chance. I am going to live in Washington for two years with me dad.

By name is Isabella Swan, I prefer Bella. Right after I was born my mother, Renee Trainer, left my father, Charlie Swan, and moved to Texas where she met her current husband Phillip Dwyer III.

Now Phil had money, and when I say money I mean like own your own country money. We live on 975 acres of land and in a house, you can get lost in for days. Because Phil had so much money he was very private and liked to keep security with him at all times for protection. I was able to visit Charlie of the summers but I always had two security guards close by. Charlie couldn't stand it so now he just visits me here now.

I never went to school because Phil felt it was too dangerous so I was home schooled right up to the end of sophomore year. I really didn't mind being home schooled because technically I was already graduated. Since I was homed schooled and kind of smart, I was able to get more schooling done in a shorter time then most kids. I figured if I focused for the first two years and get as much as I could done, the last two years would be a breeze.

So Phil contacted the head of the school board in private and made a large donation to the music and science department of the school so I could go to school here and they would over look my obvious completion of school already. So I have to attend classes and do all the work but it just doesn't count for anything, not even the teachers know. However, in order to make this happen I had to make a deal with Phil.

You see the minute I was old enough to speak, I was singing. The day that happened Pill had a full size, fully stocked studio built in the house for me. He taught me how to use all the equipment so I could record my own music and he paid for lessons for every kind of instrument out there. My favorite was the guitar but the piano came in a close second. Phil always told me I would do great things with my voice and he wanted to help me get there.

Therefore, he made me promise that I would work on my album while I was at Charlie's. Phil had a studio put into the basement of Charlie's house when I was five so I knew this would be an easy promise to make.

I have been recording music for as long as I can remember but it was only one year ago, I was almost 15, when one of my songs made it to the radio. I remember being in the kitchen with Renee cooking, well me cooking her watching, when Phil walked through the kitchen doorway.

"Has it come on yet? Did I miss it?" He called from behind Renee and me. Right then I heard my voice on the radio. I couldn't move, I couldn't believe that was me one the radio. When the song was over the phones at the radio station were ringing off the hook. All the callers loved the song.

"D... Di... Di.. Did you hear that?" I turned a faced Phil and Renee.

They were both smiling from ear to ear. Renee came over and gave me a huge hug. "We are so proud of you, my little angle."

"Thank you so much you guys I could have never done this without you."

Phil came over to me and looked me right in the eyes. "Are you ready for all that comes with this? I will protect you the best I can but eventually people may find out who you are and then all eyes will be on you in your private life."

"I'm ready, and thank you again Phil. I love you."

"I love you too Bella."

Before I even knew it, I was making more and more songs and they were all hits. Phil went a bought Columbia Records and put a CD together for me in no time. He figured that if I was going to do this, he might as well buy the company so no one can give me a hard time. One year later and I have three CD's out and my music is all over the internet. Unbelievably, I make most of my money online; please love to buy music online now. I have never done a concert or a single interview and no one knows what I look like.

Phil, Renee and Charlie wanted to keep me out of the spotlight for as long as they could. They knew eventually word would get out but they were trying to cover my tracks at least through college and I really appreciated it.

For my music, I went by the name Marie Trainer so people wouldn't find my family or me. Phil filtered my money through multiple bank accounts, so it couldn't be traced back to me. I was about to give my only concert ever in Texas in two days and then that same night Phil was flying me to Charlie's house.

Edward POV

It has been almost 16 years since that blissful day of tremors. I have slept every night since then too. My family and I stayed in Alaska from another four after that day making sure I was ok. Every time I got sleepy they got nervous, and I really can't blame them. Since then we have been traveling all over of world looking for answers, but none came and every night I could go to sleep and wake up the next morning feeling happy and refreshed.

The one thing I didn't talk to my family about was my dreams. Carlisle asked a few times about them but I told him they stopped when I could see the worried look in his golden eyes. I hated worrying my family when I knew there was nothing wrong with me.

On the contrary, I was great. I have been dreaming about the same girl for the last 16 years and I may finally get to meet her. Her name was Bella but in the music industry, she is known as Marie Trainer. I have watched her grow from the day she was born to today every night when I sleep. When she was younger, we played and when she started to get older talked more.

**Flashback**

I stood up in a hospital nursery not knowing where I was or how I got there. I looked to my right and sitting in a little crib was the most adorable baby I have ever seen. She was just looking up at me with a smile on her face. I read her chart and she was only a day old. She started to cry and I woke up to my family staring at me.

5 year later 

Bella and I were sitting in the grass at what I am guessing was her house. She was looking up at me and told me she had a surprise for me. I was so happy, for some reason seeing her happy made me happy. She stood up and when I went to follow, she told me to sit down because she had a talent show to put on and I was the audience.

She ran behind a tree and when she came back around, she had a pretty little pink dress on and a microphone. She started to sing the national anthem and I couldn't believe me ears. It was mesmerizing, I couldn't do anything but listen to her, I couldn't even move not that I wanted to, but I knew I couldn't. It was as if her voice called to me and when I heard it that was all that mattered. The entire world around me faded into nothing and she is all I saw.

Then the next thing I know I'm fitting a dragon and she is sitting in the castle window calling for help. Her dreams a child change frequently.

8 years later

Bella and I were sitting in the field again, I think this is her favorite place to dream about.

"Edward, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Bella you know you can ask me anything."

"Are you real? I mean I wake up from seeing you every night and all I can wonder is if you are really out there and what you are doing." She looked at me shyly.

"Bella I am real."

'I know you have said that before but how do I know that you are"

"I travel all around to word but don't have a permanent place right now. I have spent a lot of time looking for you." I said hoping that now that she is older she may give me a clue as to where or who she was, but no.

"Edward I told you before I'm not allowed to tell people my last name or where I live unless my parents say I can. They say it's dangerous." She looked sad.

"I would never hurt you Bella." I stated to her with determination in my voice. I never wanted her to think I would hurt her. "I just want to meet you in real life and not just in my dreams."

"Maybe someday but for now we get to see each other every night. I guess that will just have to be enough."

"I can live with that for now. I just wish that I could help protect you in the real world as well as your dreams."

**End flash back***

I couldn't explain it. It was as if she pulled me to her dreams every night. She would only tell me about herself nothing about where she was and all she gave me to go on was Bella. That's when fate stepped in and a few months before her fifteenth birthday one of her songs was on the radio. That night when I went to sleep she was so happy she ran up to me and jumped in my arms. It was heaven. She told me how she made it one the radio and how everyone that called the radio station loved it. I was so proud of her. One of the things we did in the dreams was practice her music.

Alice came up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder pulling me out of my own head. "Are you ready to go we don't want to be late?"

"I am most defiantly ready; I have been ready for the last 16 years. I can't believe she is doing a concert we have to make sure she is going to be ok."

"I know Edward we will. I already got us all access passes so we should be able to get pretty close in case any other vampires are there." Alice was trying to reinsure me but I knew we were going to have a problem.

**Flashback**

I woke up the morning after Bella told me about the song on the radio and made my way to the living room to join my family. They had the radio on and I could hear the most amazing voice in the world, and I knew right away it was Bella. However, when I walked in the living room something was very wrong with my family. They were all standing right in front of the radio in a complete daze not moving a muscle. I had to walk up a shake each one of them to break the trance.

I knew that was the same thing that happened to me when I heard Bella sing in our dreams but it didn't seem to have the same affect on me when I was awake. It does however have the same affect on my family.

"What are you guys doing?" I looked right at Carlisle.

"I have no idea I was coming in from the kitchen and I heard this voice and I just couldn't turn away I could only focus on the voice." As he was finishing his sentence, he was turning back to the radio, as was the rest of my family. I quickly turned off the radio and they once again snapped right out of the trance.

"I think we have a problem."

"What do you mean Edward?" Alice looked at me knowingly. She knew about Bella I could see it in her head and she was happy I was going to tell everyone finally but I didn't quite get why.

"You were all in a total trance just now when you were listening to the radio. I had to shake each one of you just to get you out of it and then you went right back into it. Finally when I turned off the radio you sapped out of it."

"Well that is weird but you seem to have an answer." Carlisle was looking at me. He always knew when I had to tell him something important.

"Ok so you remember me telling about my dreams about the girl and how I seemed to be watching her grow. Well she is just about now and you just heard her first song on the radio."

Carlisle looked at me confused. "I don't understand the girl is real but I thought you stopped seeing her. You lied to me, son?" I hate when he called me son when he was disappointed in me.

"I didn't lie to hurt you, it was just you weren't listening when I was telling how real it was and I figured it was just easier if I said she was gone from my head." I hoped he was not mad at me. He was blocking his thoughts from me, my family was pro's at that now.

"Ok we will talk about that later, now just tell me about this girl"

"Well like I said I watched her grow and last night she told me one of her song made it one the radio and when I came down this morning I heard her voice and knew it was her. When she sings to me in our dreams it's like she is calling to me and I can't walk away, not that I have ever tried." I said the last part quietly by Alice heard.

"Edward is in love. That is so cute."

"Alice I don't think you understand the severity of the situation." I looked right as Alice as her smile faded away when she looked at me. "The whole world just melts away and she is all that is left and her voice is all I can focus on just like Carlisle described. But for some reason it doesn't seem to be affecting me while I'm awake. That song has probably been playing all night and all morning, which means if any other vampires hear it and have the same reaction as you guys, she is in a lot of trouble. No vampire is going to want a human girl's voice to be able to put them in a trance." I was getting mad at this point thinking about other vampires looking for her. "I can't let anything happen to her, I won't"

When Carlisle looked at me I saw confusion flash across his eyes but that faded quickly and was replaced with pride. "If you feel so strongly about this girl Edward we will help you protect her."

**End Flashback**

It has been a year since I explained Bella to my family and now we are going to her first concert to try to protect her. Whoever has been doing it so far is good and I mean really good. We have not been able to track her down so I'm hoping that means no other vampires have been able to either.

After the day I told my family about her, we started looking for her but all we came to was dead ends. She used a stage name for her music and Jasper tried to track her down through the banks. He was a computer genius but apparently so was the person protecting Bella because her money was routed through a million of shore banks. I knew she was home schooled so that didn't help. All I knew was that she lives somewhere sunny, which made it harder for me to find her. I was frustrated and happy all at the same time. If we couldn't find her hopefully, no one could.

However, the more I looked the more I heard of other vampires looking for her. I knew the affect she had on my family was not a fluke. She had this affect on all vampires and they wanted her.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing I wish!!!!

Aro POV

"Where is Heidi with today's meal?" I am really starting to get impatient. I would hate to kill Heidi over this but if I am not fed soon, she is dead. "Felix go look for her."

"As you wish Aro."

_** 10 minutes later **_

"Heidi where have you been and where is the feast?" She has 3 seconds then I am going to kill her myself.

"Aro I don't know what happened. I was in the woods, I knew there was a small group camping, I knew I could get a couple young Americans. I walk up like always and started to talk to them. They were licking it up like always. There was a small fire and sum music coming from their truck. We were all talking one minute and I was about to tell them to come with me when…..nothing. I went blank. When I woke up they were gone and It looked like they left in a hurry. The fire was still burning and they left behind all their equipment." She was on her knees staring at me with the most scared look on her face.

"What do you mean you went blank?" She was looking around for help but none came.

"I'm telling the truth I swear!!! I don't think I fell asleep, since I can't, I think I was put in a trance but I'm sure they were human and there was no one else there. I don't know what happened."

"I am done with this. Give me your hand." Heidi happily gave me her hand. She was telling the truth. Nothing. How can this be? She can feel that no one is around and these people are defiantly human. So what is different? Just then, Jane and Alec walk through the door.

"Aro we may have a problem." Alec looked concerned but Jane looked pissed. Alex walked right up to me and held out his hand.

I heard every thought he ever had. He focused on his thoughts from 15 minutes ago. He and Jane were walking down some back streets. There were people around. Then nothing. They both went totally blank, the exact same thing that happened to Heidi. What is this? Was it happening to all vampires outside of here tonight?

"Has this happened to anyone else? Alec, Jane, Felix and Heidi I want you to go out and spread the word. I want every vampire in Volterra here now. Everyone in the city is to report in. I want everyone lined up that was not in this room 15 minutes ago. NOW." I intend on touching hands with everyone to see who else this has happened to and hopefully figure out why.

In 15 minutes there were 20 vampires outside the door. 10 were from my guard and 10 were visiting. I started with the guards. None had a problem. They were just patrolling around the grounds keeping an eye out. I told each one to go back to their patrol when I was done with them. Then I called in the visitors and their companions. The first two I got nothing important, same with the next two. But, the last couple had blank spots in their thoughts. I asked what happened.

"We had just found something to eat in a parking lot of the movies at the outskirts of the city. A couple was making out in their car. They were in the back of the lot and the parking lot lights were out. The windows were open so it was easy for the both us to slip into the car. We were in the middle of driving the car to dump it then nothing. We woke up in the ditch and that was where we decided to stage an accident and get out there." James the male said. That was exactly what I got from his thoughts too. The same for the female, Victoria. They were wise not to lie to me.

"You may leave, Jane show them out. I want all visitors out of Volturi." Jane nodded and showed James and Victoria out. I need to review everything I heard from Heidi, Alec, Jane, James and Victoria.

I went to my chambers and had them send me up a meal. What did they all have in common? I decided I needed a distraction for a moment. Then I could come back to my thoughts and reassess. Just then, there was a knock at my door. "Enter."

"Aro, this is Katie I told her she could have a tour of the castle and I told her this room had a great view of the city." He looked right at me.

"Yes is does, why don't you go get this young lady a drink and I will show her the view." The guard nodded his head and left. The young woman began to get very nerves; I could hear her heart rate pick up as I walk over to her. I wasted no time and stared drinking her dry. While I was drinking, someone must have decided to play music the main hall. When I was done drinking I went to see who was down there, it was Heidi on the harp and out of nowhere it hit me. Everyone that was put in the trance was listening to the radio. Could that really be the reason for this? I ran through everything I learned in my head. Yes, that was defiantly the only thing all three had in common. Now the question is what they were listening too?

I went to the secretary at the front desk since I was in the main hall anyways. "Laura can you please do me a favor."

She stared at me completely afraid. I can understand, I never talk to her she probably thought I was going to kill her. "Sure sir, what can I do for you?"

"I need you to find out what song was playing when Heidi had her problem. She will fill you in. I want it immediately. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Laura ran off after that. One hour later Jane came walking in to the main room looking more pissed then before.

"What troubles you Jane?"

"We found out the girl on the radio at that time is named Marie Trainer but that was all we could find. I'm sure that is her stage name, celebrities never used their real name. We have been looking into it and I have someone trying to track her down by money transactions but it proving to be difficult."

"How hard can it be to find one little human girl?" This girl is starting to become bothersome.

"She has only just released this one song to the radio. She has no cd's out or anything. But the song has been playing nonstop on a lot of stations. I'm sure with a little bit more time we will be able to track her down easily."

"If this is happening to vampires everywhere we may be exposed. This cannot continue. Time is something we do not have much of. I expect this taken care of quickly."

"We will track her down and kill her. I will see to it personally if you allow me sir. I think it might require me to go the states."

"Jane I would greatly appreciate it if you would take care of this. Take a few of the guard with you. I want regular reports."

** One year later** night of the concert

This is the night, finally. I cannot believe we have not been able to track down one little girl. I am curious to know who is protecting this girl. Was it just a human with money and brains or was it something else.

We did a lot of tests this past year. We found out that when a vampire was listening to her sing they went into a trance. I have not found a vampire yet, including myself, who can block her out and that includes my personal shield. You can be brought out of the trace only by touching but if she is still singing then they would go right into the trance unless you kept touching them, kept eye contact and talking to them. If all three are not happening simultaneously them the vampire would go back into the trance.

This was one powerful human if she even is human. I would love to see her as a vampire but I do not think I can risk it. If my shield cannot deflect her now what would happen when that power is enhanced. What I would not give, or who I would not sacrifice, to have her be a part of my guard. Oh well, what is done is done. My guard is on their way to the concert with a plan to take care of this problem.

I sent just about everyone, minus Alec. Alec is able to take out multiple opponents at once with his ability and therefore I thought we would be most valuable here just in case but everyone else went. They have my full consent to take her out permanently. There was no way to block her out so I told them to stay low until she is off stage then kill her.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing.**

**I know I'm not the fastest to update and I'm sorry. **

**Thanks for all that are following this story, wicked cool. It's my fist one and I don't want to put a chapter out without reviewing it a million times and have you guys hate it.**

**If you have questions, send them to me and I will make sure I try to answer then in the next chapter. **

** Night of the concert **

Bella POV

I can't believe I'm going to do this. I hope that the wig and makeup will be enough, I really don't want to go to school and have people know me as Marie Trainer instead of Bella Swan. The women who was running this concert came by but Phil spoke with her outside the dressing room. That left the band and me in the dressing room just hanging out until it was our time. Jacob, Paul, Seth and Quill were all playing cards and I was just watching. I don't think I would be able to concentrate enough to play anyways. All I could think about was Edward when I needed to be thinking about tonight.

Last night in my dreams he told me he would be here tonight, he promised several times. I know it was only my own mind trying to comfort me but I really wish he were real. It felt like her was real. I mean yes in my dreams he feels real but even when I'm awake, I feel a connection with him. I know I have not met him in the real world but it feels the same. I can feel it out there. The connection I have with Edward I hard to describe. I tried to tell Jacob about it once when we were children but he told his dad and his dad told Phil. I told Phil I made the entire thing up not thinking Jacob would tell anyone. Phil and Billy, Jacob's father, asked me to describe the man in my dreams. I lied because I wanted to keep Edward to myself. I never said anything ever again.

Jacob and the rest of the band all live in the second house that is on our property. Jacob's father and Seth's mother plus Jacob, Seth, Paul and Quill all came to live with us one year after I was born.

We all grew up together and they became my band when we decided to start recording. I am really going to miss them when I leave tonight. But, even though my heart was hurting because I wasn't going to see the guys again till Christmas all I really wanted to do was walk out there and look for Edward. I knew I couldn't, Phil would lose his mind if I asked to walk in this crowd. There are more than 60,000 people here. He wouldn't be able to protect me. What reason would I give anyways? I want to go look for my imaginary friend just won't do it. Since I can't look for Edward I must focus on the concert.

I knew this was going to be a huge concert but this was ridiculous. I have heard of outdoor concerts being large but there were over 60,000 people out there and I was about to go and sing in front of all of them. I wasn't even the opening act I was the finishing acted. I still can't believe this many people like my music.

The concert started at 10am and went on all day and night I was going on at midnight. My set was 45 minutes. Then they let some unknown bands on there to play into the morning around 6am. The concert was in a large clearing so people just sent up tents and got drunk and did drugs all day. There were no houses anywhere near this place so no one to upset with the noise.

There were some big names here tonight and I felt like the little fish. Seether, Shinedown, Nickelback, Fall out Boy, Green Day, Hinder, and a lot more. How can I compete with these people, how can I close for these people? I have a mix of music that doesn't really fit into one category and I feel like most of the people are not going to listen to me. They should have had a bigger name singer close. If I mess this up I will never sing in public again.

When Seether went on, I knew I had to get ready to go out. They were going to be calling me out so I could do a song with them, but not until the second to last song. The band left the dressing room so I could get changed and do my makeup. When I was done I opened the door and found that none of my guards were there, neither was Phil or my mom. I knew the band was getting ready so I made my way to the side of the stage and waited to get my microphone and to be called on stage.

From backstage, I could see the crowd and it was so diverse. But there was a lot people that stood out in the crowd. It was like looking at the beautiful and the plan right next to each other. It was chilling to the bone. While I was waiting, I noticed a large man coming my way but just assumed he was one of the security guards for the concert because I knew he was not one of my guards. As the man got closer, my skin began to crawl, my body seemed to act on its own, and I began to back away from him.

In a flash, he was right in front of my face and had me pinned to the wall in a dark corner so no one could see. "Please don't hurt me." I whispered.

"I was sent here for you." He looked me right in the eyes and began to squeeze my neck.

I let out a whimper and he stopped. He was looking me with a dazed expression. I took the opportunity to beg him to stop. "Please don't hurt me, my father can pay you anything you want. Pleaseeeeeee."

The minute I said the last please he let me go. "I am sorry I hurt you. I don't want your money. I will do anything you want me to do just please forgive me." He was on his knees in front of me.

This is something you don't see every day. Man trying to kill you, man falls to his knees and begs for forgiveness when all I did was say please. "I don't want anything from you I just don't want you to hurt me."

"I will never let anyone ever hurt you. I promise. You will always be safe." I blinked when he was done with his little vow and he was gone. I looked around but didn't see him anywhere. Just then, I heard the stage people calling my name. I ran over got my microphone and went on stage.

What I heck was all that? Who was that man? He was so strong and fast and his eyes were red. I was so lost in my own head that I almost forgot I was about to sing a song with Seether. The minute the music started, I faced Shaun Morgan, the lead singer, gave him a reassuring smile and looked out on the crowd. They were going nuts, this was the first time anyone has seen me. That's when I felt it.

"Edward" I whispered.

"I_ wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

I stop singing here and went to the front of the stage to see the crowd closer and what I see amazes me.

There are all these beautiful people all in the front four rows. It was amazing but for some reason it made my skin crawl. I began to sing again and stepped back away a little from the crowd. But could still feel Edward but I could not see him anywhere. Of course, I was too scared to really look at the crowd to closely, it was very intimidating.

You've gone away, you don't feel me, here anymore

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

There is another gap in lyrics here and I take this chance to look in the audience but I still don't see him. He promised. _  
_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away you don't feel me anymore."_

We finished the song and I left the stage after the crowd erupted into applause. All but the first three rows, they just stood there in what looked like a trance like the man from back stage. It was weird I hope they don't do that the entire time I am on. I never thought I would ever say this but thank god, there were 60,000 people there and I can try to sing towards them. I have seven more songs to do and I want this to be amazing.

Jacob and the guys were waiting for me as I left the stage. Jacob picked me up in the huge hug. "That was amazing Marie." Jacob knew not to call me Bella here.

"Thanks Jacob. Are you guys ready?"

"Yup" they all said at once. They were always so in sync with each other. You would think they were brothers. I guess they were since they have lived together once they were one. We sat around for a few minutes while Seether finished their last song and the audience applauded and they left the stage. We gave the stage guys a few minutes to put our gear up. We have a 10 minute break while this happens but there was no point in going back to the room so we just waited and watched.

While we were sitting there I noticed that Jacob and the guys looked really worried and I thought they were nerves about the size of the crowd and might be having stage fright. "Hay guys you ok?"

Seth answered. "Just a little nerves you see the amount of people out there?"

"Actually I just came from out there and it wasn't that bad. I little nerve racking at first but then you get use to it." Before I knew it we were bring introduced and ready to go.

When I got out on stage again I noticed that the number of beautiful people had doubled if not tripled and I was getting nervous. They all looked very serious. I looked at the guys and tried to give them a reassuring smile but when I saw the fear in their faces I was scared too. What if the crowd doesn't like us? What if I forget the words? And, why haven't I seen Edward yet? I know that is him I feel, I know he is here I am sure of it.

The music started and I started to sing and nothing else mattered. I never sing any songs that I have written for anyone other than Edward. All of my songs come from different writers. I wanted to give people a chance to get their names out there. So, Phil would find a bunch of no name songwriters and give them a chance and if I liked the song they were in. I was trying to help. Of course if this crowd hates me I might not be helping but I guess we are about to find out.

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind._

Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves .  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over.

How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine.

So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind.

When I finished the song the crowd erupted in cheers. The people in front clapped but they were just staring at me. And I was beginning to get freaked out. It was a weird feeling because music always had a way of calming me down but these people were making me freak out. My insides were at war with each other. Just then Jacob started in on the next song.

_Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away_

_If I will it all away_

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain) ***these parts are backup singers***  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)_

_I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away_

_If I will it all away_

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)_

_Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end_

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)_

_Servatis a periculum __[save us from danger]__.  
Servatis a maleficum __[save us from evil]__._

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)_

_Servatis a periculum __[save us from danger]__.  
Servatis a maleficum __[save us from evil]__._

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)_

_Servatis a periculum __[save us from danger]__.  
Servatis a maleficum __[save us from evil]__._

I sang three more songs then took a quick two-minute break. They needed to bring out more equipment for this song and I needed some water. I looked out at the crowd told them to sit tight and I would be back in two minutes with my final three songs. All of the people in the front all sat down the minute I left the stage. And I swear to god I heard the guys in the band all growl.

"Hay Jacob, are you sure everything is ok?"

"Ya Marie I just don't like the look of any of those people in the front."

"Ha. I know what you mean they totally give me the creeps. Did you see the way they all sat down the minute I left the stage, as if what I said was an order and they all followed it. Ha-ha." I looked up at Jacob after my little rant and he looked deep in thought so I let him be. If he wanted to talk to me, he would.

I could feel the pull, that I knew was Edward but not 100% sure, getting much stronger. I'm back no stage and only three more songs then I'm on my way to see my dad.

"This next song is different then what I normally do but when I heard it I knew I wanted to sing it. I really hope I do it justice. "

F_orgive, sounds good  
Forget, I'm not sure I could  
They say time heals everything  
But I'm still waiting_

I'm through with doubt  
There's nothing left for me to figure out  
I've paid a price  
And I'll keep paying

I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and I don't have time  
To go round and round and round

It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
Cause I'm mad as hell, can't bring myself  
To do what it is you think I should

I know you said  
Can't you just get over it?  
It turned my whole world around  
And I kinda like it

I made my bed and I sleep like a baby  
With no regrets and I don't mind sayin'  
It's a sad, sad story when a mother will teach her  
Daughter that she ought to hate a perfect stranger

And how in the world can the words that I said  
Send somebody so over the edge  
That they'd write me a letter sayin' that I better  
Shut up and sing or my life will be over

I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and I don't have time  
To go round and round and round

It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
Cause I'm mad as hell, can't bring myself  
To do what it is you think I should

I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and I don't have time  
To go round and round and round

It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
Cause I'm mad as hell, can't bring myself  
To do what it is you think I should  
What it is you think I should

Forgive, sounds good  
Forget, I'm not sure I could  
They say time heals everything  
But I'm still waiting

We went right into the next song.

_Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that_

Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame don't you see me  
You know you've got everybody fooled

Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she

Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Without the mask where will you hide  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie

I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore

It never was and never will be

_You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool_

"All right guys this is the finale song. When this song was sent to me, I knew I had to sing it. I really hope you get it." I was talking to Edward but they didn't need to know that. Jacob sang in this song too. I planned to sing my heart out to Edward.

(Jacob) parts are in parentheses.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb  
without a soul  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

( Wake me up ) wake me up inside  
( I can't wake up ) wake me up inside  
(Save me ) call my name and save me from the dark  
( Wake me up ) bid my blood to run  
( I can't wake up ) before i come undone  
( Save me ) save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

( Wake me up ) wake me up inside  
( I can't wake up ) wake me up inside  
(Save me ) call my name and save me from the dark  
( Wake me up ) bid my blood to run  
( I can't wake up ) before i come undone  
( Save me ) save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie)  
(There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love darling  
Only you are the Life among the dead

(All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
(Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more)  
Bring me to life

( Wake me up ) wake me up inside  
( I can't wake up ) wake me up inside  
(Save me ) call my name and save me from the dark  
( Wake me up ) bid my blood to run  
( I can't wake up ) before i come undone  
( Save me ) save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

The music ended, and the entire place erupted in applause and I was so happy. "Thank you all for being such a great audience. I can't wait for my next album to come out and we can do this again. But for now it's back to high school. Have a great night well actually morning and be careful. Don't move and the next band will be on soon Thank you." I waved to the crowd and left to stage with my band.

I minute I was back stage the guys picked me up and ran me to a helicopter that was waiting for me. How did I not see that earlier I will never know but leave it to Phil to have a quick exit strategy. Jacob through me in the helicopter and it took off. I looked to my right and Phil and my mom were already there.

"What is with the emergency exit?"

Phil answered me. "The crowd was getting rowdy when you were up there so I had them get the helicopter ready so the minute you were off stage we could leave.

"OK. I'm going to try to sleep a little."

"Ok honey we will wake you when we are at the plane but I would be surprised if you could sleep with all this noise."

My mom was right I wasn't able to sleep till we got to the private plane Phil owned. Once we were in the air I was out like a light.

Hope you liked it.


End file.
